


desiderium

by Kyrja



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyrja/pseuds/Kyrja
Summary: Kaede is part of Tenko's everything.





	desiderium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostanny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostanny/gifts).



> Hello! So, this fic is a birthday gift for @lostanny, a very important person to me! I'm so glad that I finally could finish it for you. <3 Thanks for dealing with me during all these years, çsalkdçalsdkçasd. I hope you can appreciate it!
> 
> So, it's based on Tenko's free time with Kaede, from the first chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and have a nice reading!

“Then, why don’t you become an aikido performer, Chabashira-san?”

Though Kaede suggests the idea with a calm expression, the determination of her own words is impressive. Tenko opens her mouth a little bit to reply her, but in the end, she cannot find any arguments to contradict the Ultimate Pianist.

To tell the truth, Kaede’s idea is very simple; anyone could have reach the same conclusion with some thought on it, even Tenko herself. However, as she becomes the first person to look deep into her, to acknowledge her dream of being a performer and to believe that she could achieve it, Tenko is glad for Kaede herself exist.

It makes the Ultimate Aikido Master yearning to protect her with all the strength she has, but Kaede does not want her protection. Instead, the only thing that she wants is to be friends with her, what bugs Tenko’s mind.

At the same time, it is something that she appreciates. Because Kaede is different from the others girls that she met in the academy, she notices; even Himiko, the target of her devotion, is someone kind of difficult to talk, for example.

With Kaede, however, Tenko can feel relaxed. And it is with that kind of informality that she sees herself surprised, fascinated and enchanted with the blonde one while the time passes.

She does not even notice that Kaede has been planning to uncover the mastermind’s identity before the end of Monokuma’s countdown. It is a common acknowledgment that she is determined to escape from the academy with everyone, but Tenko never cogitates that Kaede would go so far until the class trial comes.

And, in that moment, Tenko knows that she failed with her. Because even when Shuuichi is guilty for letting this happen, she also is guilty for not noticing Kaede’s intentions.

For not understanding her will as she did with her before.

As a punishment for her carelessness, Tenko sees herself voting on the Ultimate Pianist when the time of doing it comes. And it makes her feeling empty, as if she is giving away a part of herself that will never come back.

Even aikido could not help her in that situation.

However, once the class trial is over, Tenko sees Kaede when she tilts her head up to the sky. She is not sure, and maybe it is just some kind of mirage, but it is as if Kaede has become part of that immensity.

For her, Tenko decides, she would leave that place and pursuit her dream.

“So, please, watch me from where you’re now, Akamatsu-san.” Tenko hears the words leaving her mouth, unexpectedly, in a low tone of voice. The ache inside of her does not stop, but she gives an effort to smile, since it would be something that the blonde one would do.

Her greatest desire is that Kaede could be there with her.

Now, and in the moment in which she sees herself dying in that claustrophobic and dark place.


End file.
